Unintentional
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Li Jia Heng, kerap disapa Kris Wu. Seorang direktur muda berusia 28 tahun, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan remaja Sekolah Menengah Atas berwajah cantik tetapi sangat cerewet bernama Huang Zi Tao. Sungguh, jika dirinya bukan seorang pria dewasa terpandang, sudah sejak lama ia menendang pemuda cantik yang selalu mengatainya itu ketika bertemu.. KRISTAO! BL! 1SHOT! RnR


**Unintentional**

 **Kris－Tao**

 **Fluff－humor**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **Summary : Kris Wu. Seorang Direktur muda berusia 28 tahun, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan remaja Sekolah Menengah Atas berwajah cantik tetapi sangat cerewet bernama Huang Zi Tao. Sungguh, jika dirinya bukan seorang pria dewasa terpandang, sudah sejak lama ia menendang pemuda cantik itu yang selalu mengatainya ketika bertemu.**

 **Happy Reading...**

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan.."

Tersenyum tipis sebagai respon, sementara mata tajamnya mengarah pada Pancake Cokelat beserta sekotak susu stroberi yang baru saja di tata pelayan pada meja. Keningnya berkerut, "Maaf, ini bukan pesananku." tuturnya. Memandang pelayan wanita yang urung berbalik begitu mendengar perkataannya.

Pelayan tersebut segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada meja. Sesaat kemudian membungkuk beberapa kali seraya merutuk dalam hati. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Sungguh, maafkan kecerobohan saya.."

Kris mengangguk maklum. Ketika akan kembali bersuara, sebuah suara lain lebih dulu terdengar.

"Hey, Paman! Pesanan kita tertukar!" pemuda cantik lengkap dengan seragam Sekolah Menengah Atasnya, berujar begitu kaki jenjangnya menapak di sisi meja yang di duduki Kris. Mata cantiknya melirik pada meja yang seharusnya berisi pesanan si pria tampan yang di panggilnya paman, justru menyajikan pesanan miliknya. "Pancake Cokelat dan susu stroberi itu milikku!"

Mengumpat dalam hati. Itulah yang Direktur tampan itu lakukan saat ini. Mata setajam elangnya memperhatikan pemuda cantik yang lebih pantas di katakan seperti seorang itsri yang tengah memarahi suaminya yang terlambat pulang, ketimbang mengatakan jika pesanannya tertukar. "Kau bisa langsung menukarnya, bocah." sahutnya malas.

Huang Zi Tao, si cantik bersurai pirang dengan bagian atas di ikat, langsung meletakkan gelas berisi Cappucino yang berada di tangan kanan, serta Low Sugar Coffe Cake pada tangan kirinya ke atas meja. Setelahnya mengambil alih pesanan miliknya.

Mata cantik Tao memperhatikan pesanan pria tampan. "Paman, apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah 'dirimu adalah apa yang kau makan'?" tanyanya. Melihat kening si tampan berkerut, dirinya kembali melanjutkan. "Kau pecinta kopi 'kan? Pantas saja wajahmu sangat menyeramkan dan auramu sangat suram, Paman!"

Kris mendelik. Jika pemuda di hadapannya ini seorang siswa berpenampilan urak-urakan, ia bisa memaklumi ketidaksopanannya. Tetapi situasinya berbeda. Dia cantik, manis, bahkan wajahnya terlihat innocent menurutnya. Sangat sangat tidak sesuai dengan mulutnya yang pedas.

Kris bersedekap. Melirik sekilas piring berisi Pancake di tangan pemuda cantik tersebut. "Kau penggemar cokelat? Pantas saja kau sangat manis－" menyeringai kecil saat si cantik memerah mendengar pujiannya. "－tetapi hitam." lanjutnya kemudian.

Tao melotot. "Aku tidak hitam! Aku ini sexy karena memiliki kulit eksotis! Kau dengar itu, eksotis!" celetuknya jengkel. Menyampingkan tubuh rampingnya, memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang nampak berlekuk jika di lihat dari samping. Terutama bagian bokongnya yang bulat. "Kau tidak lihat, jika bentuk bokongku sangat bagus, hah?!"

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, berkunjunglah sekali-kali ke kamarku. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa melihat seberapa sexy dan eksotisnya kulitmu, sekaligus melakukan tes senikmat apa bokong bagusmu itu."

Terlalu frontal?

Salahkan saja Tao yang lebih dulu memancing jiwa dominannya.

Mata Tao kian melebar mendengarnya. Sementara pipi gembilnya semakin memerah menahan malu. "Dasar mesum!" teriaknya kesal. Berjalan menjauhi meja sang Direktur muda yang kini tertawa puas. Berhasil mengusir si cantik secara halus.

 **－** **KT－**

Suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi memaksa sosok yang tengah bergelung di balik selimut tebal, untuk segera kembali dari alam mimpi.

Tao menyibak selimutnya kasar. Masih dengan mata terpejam erat, tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja nakas di samping ranjang. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, menggeser icon hijau tanpa repot-repot melihat nama sang pemanggil. "Ya, Halo? Bisa cepat katakan apa tujuanmu menelponku? Kau mengganggu tidur cantikku, tahu!" cerocosnya sebal.

["Zi Tao, bisakah kau mengantar berkas yang berada di kamar Baba? Baba tidak bisa pulang untuk mengambilnya."]

Oh Lord!

Itu Ayahnya!

Terkutuklah Tao yang sempat menyumpahi Ayahnya sendiri.

"A-ah, Baba, maafkan Tao.. Tadi－"

["Tidak masalah, sayang. Sekarang bergegaslah mengantar berkas itu. Baba tidak punya banyak waktu. 15 menit kau sudah harus tiba di kantor, okey.."]

Sesaat setelah panggilan itu di putus secara sepihak oleh sang Ayah, Tao langsung melompat dari ranjang empuknya dan mengikat surai pirangnya menggunakan pengikat rambut, kemudian melesat keluar kamar. Mencari kunci mobil miliknya tanpa menyadari bahwa－

－dirinya masih memakai piyama berwarna biru langit yang teramat tipis.

 **－** **KT－**

Tao memarkirkan Lamborghini Aventador berwarna putih pemberian Ayahnya, pada area khusus parkir. Mengambil beberapa file yang sebelumnya ia letakkan pada kursi sebelah, setelahnya beranjak keluar. Dengan langkah tergesa menyusuri luasnya parkir tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

 **BRUKK**

"Ouch! Bokong sexyku!" pekiknya pelan. Meringis kecil merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang baru saja menghantam kerasnya lantai.

Tao mendongak. Berniat memaki seseorang yang telah menabraknya－di tabraknya lebih tepatnya. "Kau－Paman! Kau lagi!" makian yang sudah ia persiapkan seketika lenyap, tergantikan dengan pekikan heboh. "Aku pernah mendengar tentang 'pertemuan yang terjadi beberapa kali tanpa di sengaja itu artinya jodoh'. Oh my－Paman! Itu artinya kau adalah jodohku! Astaga! Aku tak percaya ini, pria yang akan menjadi suamiku kelak adalah pria tua yang wajahnya benar-benar suram!"

Bohong jika Tao mengatai lelaki di hadapannya tua dan tidak tampan jikalau di lihat dari wajah. Hanya saja, setiap kali mereka bertemu tanpa kesengajaan, lelaki itu selalu berpakaian formal yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa dirinya seorang pekerja kantoran. Itu artinya dia tua 'kan?

Kening Kris berkedut kesal.

Anak ini membicarakan apa, sih? Lagipula, siapa yang ingin menikahinya?!

"Kau bukan seleraku, kau tahu. Kau itu sangat berisik. Benar-benar bukan typeku." balasnya datar, berhasil menuai tatapan galak dari si cantik. Retinanya memperhatikan penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna sama dengan mahkota miliknya, terlihat di ikat asal-asalan. Sementara tubuhnya berbalutkan piyama terlampau tipis berwarna biru langit. Kris berani bersumpah, dirinya bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas sepasang biji delima yang nampak menggiurkan di balik piyama tipis itu. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti pengantin yang kabur dari malam pertama."

Mata panda Tao mendelik lucu. Salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang berkas kini menunjuk-nunjuk pria tampan tepat di wajah. "Paman, aku tahu kau sudah matang dan pemikiranmu terlampau dewasa! Tapi, bisakah kau tidak membawa-bawa sesuatu yang berbau 'adegan-ranjang' ketika berbicara denganku?!" tuturnya bersungut-sungut. "Aku ini masih sangat polos, tahu! Tidak seperti Pam－"

"Shut up!" maki Kris dongkol. Memotong perkataan pemuda cantik yang semakin mendelik. "Bisakah kau berbicara seperlunya saja? Aku berbicara beberapa kata tetapi kau membalas dengan selembar buku. Apa aku perlu membungkam bibir cerewetmu itu dengan bibirku, huh?"

Mata Tao melebar. Dengan cepat mendorong yang lebih tinggi hingga membentur pelan bagian samping sebuah mobil. "Mesum! Kau benar-benar mesum!" umpatnya jengkel. Berjalan menjauh dengan langkah yang sengaja di hentak-hentakkan.

Kris memutar kepalanya. Mengikuti pergerakan si cantik yang perlahan menjauhinya. Sebelum pemuda itu berbalik, dirinya bisa melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

Karena kesal atau－

－malu karena di goda olehnya?

 **－** **KT－**

Tao melangkah lebar menuju meja Recepsionist. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan beberapa pegawai lelaki yang memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan pandangan minat.

Tahukah kalian? Meskipun Tao adalah seorang remaja laki-laki, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan demikian. Terlebih penampilannya yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita tomboy.

Well, pria mana yang mengikat rambutnya ke atas serta memoles matanya menggunakan eyeliner selain seorang Public Figure, hm?

Jawabannya adalah Huang Zi Tao.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya sesampainya di depan seorang wanita cantik berpakaian formal. "Apa Baba ada di dalam? Beliau memintaku untuk mengantar berkas ini."

Sang Recepsionist membungkuk sopan. "Huang Sajangnim berada di ruangannya. Anda bisa langsung mengantarnya, Tuan."

Tao mengangguk singkat. "Terimakasih, jiejie!" bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu respon dari sang Recepsionist. Tak memakan waktu lama untuknya tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang ia ketahui betul adalah ruangan sang Ayah.

Tao melenggang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Entah karena memang terburu-buru atau memang dirinya terbiasa bertindak tidak sopan. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang di bawanya pada permukaan meja. Mengejutkan sang Direktur yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu pada Laptopnya.

"Zi Tao? Kau mengagetkan Baba." menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, guna memandang putra tunggalnya yang kini tertawa menggemaskan, kemudian mengambil alih berkas yang tertata di atas meja. "Biasakan mengetuk pintu saat masuk, son.." sang Ayah mencoba menasihati.

"Bukankah Baba yang mengatakan berkas itu harus sudah sampai secepatnya? Tao langsung masuk karena terburu-buru, Baba.." tuturnya membela diri.

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi ketidaksopananmu, Huang Zi Tao.."

"Baiklah baiklah.. Tao tidak akan mengulanginya, Baba.." ujar Tao akhirnya. Ayahnya mulai memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya, itu berarti sang Ayah sama sekali tidak ingin di bantah.

Huang Luo Ge－nama sang tertua Huang－melirik pakaian yang membalut tubuh ramping anaknya. Astaga! Putra cantiknya itu benar-benar...

"Bajumu, Zi Tao.. Kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian yang lebih layak. Ini kantor, bukan rumah.." katanya menegur.

Tao mengerucutkan bibir. Bersiap menyeletuk sebelum suara dering telepon terdengar. Dengan terpaksa mengulum hal apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"Ya, Wang-ssi?"

 **["Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda, Direktur. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa CEO dari Li's Corp sudah tiba.."]**

"Katakan pada beliau untuk segera ke ruangan saya."

 **["Baik, Direktur."]**

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, kemudian beralih pada putranya yang terdiam. Bibirnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan pada putranya jika ia akan memperkenalkan seseorang padanya, tetapi urung begitu pintu ruangannya di ketuk dari luar.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan figur seorang pria tinggi berpakaian formal namun tak meninggalkan kesan stylish. Khas eksekutif muda.

Membungkuk sopan, kemudian berujar. "Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama, Mr. Huang."

Merasa familiar dengan suara yang baru saja terdengar, kepala Tao langsung berputar seperti anak kunci. Ia terperanjat kaget saat melihat sosok pria tampan yang sama terkejutnya.

"Paman!"

Kris menutupi keterkejutannya di balik ekspresi datarnya, melihat perhatian sang pemimpin Huang Group tertuju padanya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Zi Tao?" Luo Ge bertanya heran, dengan kening berkerut samar.

Tao mengalihkan perhatian, menatap Ayahnya yang baru saja bertanya. "Tao sering bertemu Paman itu tanpa di sengaja, Baba." jawabnya seadanya.

"Sungguh? Itu kebetulan yang sangat bagus."

Tao mengeryit bingung. "Maksud Baba?"

Huang Luo Ge tak langsung merespon. Pandangannya jatuh pada pria tampan yang hanya diam memperhatian. "Ah! Silakan duduk, Mr. Li.."

Mengangguk singkat, setelahnya mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi yang tepat menghadap Luo Ge.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Tuan Huang.." tutur Kris. Senyum tipis membingkai pias tampannya.

Luo Ge balas tersenyum. "Apa kau mengingat perihal rencana perjodohanmu dengan putraku beberapa tahun lalu, Jia Heng?" tanyanya. Kris mengangguk kecil. "Perkenalkan, dia Huang Zi Tao, putraku yang aku katakan padamu waktu itu."

Kris mengangkat kepala, mengarahkan mata setajam elang miliknya pada pemuda cantik yang terdiam kaku. Terlihat seperti orang linglung. Ternyata si cantik yang super cerewet itu putra dari rekan bisnisnya. Huang Luo Ge.

Luo Ge kembali melanjutkan. "Zi Tao, perkenalkan, ini Li Jia Heng. Putra tunggal dari Li Jia Liem. Kau bisa memanggilnya Kris gege.." jelasnya. Memperkenalkan sang Direktur muda. "Alasan Baba mengatakan pertemuan kalian adalah kebetulan yang bagus, karena dia adalah orang yang memang sudah Baba jodohkan denganmu, son."

Tao menganga tak percaya. Sungguh? Ayahnya baru saja mengatakan jika pria yang ia beri julukan paman, orang yang sudah di jodohkan denganya?

Oke!

Ingatkan Huang Zi Tao untuk tidak sembarangan berkata. Mungkin saat beberapa puluh menit lalu, ketika dirinya mengoceh bahwa lelaki itu adalah jodohnya, bertepatan saat seorang malaikat lewat kemudian mengaminkan perkataannya.

Tao mengarahkan retinanya pada keping tajam yang juga tertuju padanya. Kris menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan 'aku-benar-benar-akan-menjadi-suamimu-huang'.

Kris tersenyum mengejek. Sepertinya si cantik mengerti arti tatapan yang ia layangkan. Sebab, pemuda Huang itu membalas 'aku-menyesali-ucapanku-paman!' melalui tatapan.

Kris beralih pada Luo Ge. "Aku sangat menghargai Anda, Tuan Huang. Sangat tidak mungkin aku menolak putra Anda yang manis ini." tuturnya sembari melirik Tao yang menatapnya tajam.

"Senang mendengarnya, Jia Heng. Aku tidak menyangka pengusaha muda sepertimu yang akan menjadi menantuku.."

Kris tersenyum menawan. Sementara si cantik Huang hanya mampu merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

"Jia Heng, sebaiknya kau membawa calon istrimu ini ke rumah. Kau lihat, pakaiannya sangat tidak layak untuk berada di tempat umum."

Kris mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Ayah mertua."

Kini, Tao hanya pasrah di giring oleh paman tua－calon suaminya, untuk keluar dari ruangan sang Ayah.

'Oh Tuhan.. Kenapa kau sungguh tega memberiku jodoh pria tua namun tampan juga mesum sepertinya..' ratapnya dalam hati.

 **FIN**

Aneh? Garing? Bodoamat lah :'D  
Yang penting KrisTao masih berjaya /dalam fanfic maksudnya:''(/

Ditunggu Reviewnya :'*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy**


End file.
